


【骸云】花辞树

by TwoCarPonPon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCarPonPon/pseuds/TwoCarPonPon
Summary: ◇cp 骸云◇原著向……吧
Relationships: 6918, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, 骸云 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【骸云】花辞树

云雀恭弥躺在榻榻米上毫无睡意，闭目养神了近一个小时后，干脆不再自欺欺人，坦荡地睁开眼睛发呆。  
皓月当空，清冽的月光漏过窗隙照进他眼尾狭长的漂亮眼睛里，更加的干净冷清。  
窗外蛙鸣不断，高歌低诉，倒也不显得吵。  
云雀又手不是手脚不是脚地翻腾了一会儿，在床铺这两三平米小地上怎么摆都不舒服。最后他坐起身来把浑身酸疼的筋拉扯了一遍，并且得出结论——六道骸给他买的什么狗屁助眠枕头是个废物。  
云雀很不满，觉得六道骸就像个被电视购物骗钱的愚蠢老太太，当即跻上木屐披上羽织去找人算账。

愚蠢“老太太”此时也是夜不能寐，坐在云家豪宅的侧缘上盯着院子里三三两两的萤火虫出神。夜晚有些凉，他把手抄进和服宽大的袖子里一动不动，偶尔蚊子爬虫粘过来，又被水池里蓄满水的惊鹿“啪嗒”一声吓跑了。  
云雀穿过长长的走廊找到六道骸，他脚上的木屐磕在木质地板上响得利落清脆。六道骸闻声也不回头，尽职尽责地坐成个雕塑，肩膀上落满了夏夜里繁盛的星辉和如水的夜色。  
云雀走到他身后，抬手拾掇起六道骸脑后长得垂到地板上的头发，掖住发尾拽了拽，说：“头发，长了。”  
六道骸心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。  
云雀像拉玩具发条一样又拽了拽：“留长了也好，有个媳妇儿样，回头去区役所登记也说得清。”  
六道骸听了这话一改坐如钟的稳重姿态，似是想起了什么新仇旧怨，浑身生疮般地龇牙咧嘴起来。  
倒不是在意云雀口头把他压成了下面那个，而是扯证这事勾起了他的不顺心。  
他今天刚去过区役所，只是登记结婚的人不是他，是他家库洛姆——唉，现在也不是他家的了。  
老实说，男方无论是家庭背景还是个人软硬件都几乎无可挑剔，符合标准女婿的各项条条款款，兜里的钞票养一个军队表演烽火戏诸侯也毫无压力，体贴起人来也是老母猪戴胸罩一套又一套，明眼人都知道小姑娘跟了他吃不了苦享得了福。但六道骸这双阴阳眼就是怎么看他怎么不是东西，心里怎么想怎么不是滋味。  
从区役所出来，已经远离凤梨发型祸害的库洛姆柔柔地笑起来对六道骸说：“保重，有空我会来看您的。”然后就挽着丈夫的手走了，老父亲登时玻璃心就烧了个对穿，变得空荡荡的。

云雀也知道这草食现在在别扭什么，但六道骸不说，他也不问，在六道骸身边面对着偌大的庭院坐下来，把他晒在一边独自纠结。  
云家又再次安静下来，池边蛙鸣萦绕耳畔。  
两厢沉默了几分钟，六道骸先开了口：“库洛姆……”说了一半他像被什么锤了的死狗一样泄了元气，弯下笔直的脊背垮下肩膀：“库洛姆嫁人了。”  
“嗯，人姑娘也不小了。”云雀在一旁做出客观评价。  
六道骸顺着这个思路，不动脑筋地发出行将就木的感慨：“我们也不年轻了。”  
云雀闻言，凤眼一挑眼尾生风地睨了他一眼：“放屁。”  
六道骸扭头看见云雀漆黑明亮的眼底，盎然的生机长明火般地跳动着，熠熠生辉，当即暗自掌嘴——的确是放屁！  
他伸手揽过云雀的肩膀往怀里拉了拉，大概是在外面坐得太久的缘故，云雀觉得这个怀抱有些冰凉。  
六道骸无不忧心地问：“你说，库洛姆在那男的那里，吃得好吗？”  
云雀不屑地冷笑一声：“跟你吃那些垃圾零食就吃得好哦。”  
“那穿的……”  
“不穿那些智障制服就挺好。”  
“那家务事谁做？那男的不会欺负库洛姆吧？”  
云雀终于受不了了，从他怀里挣脱出来白了他一眼：“有完没完。”  
六道骸收回手说：“我只是……”  
我只是什么？六道骸支吾半天也没能“只是”出来。咸吃萝卜淡操心，他没道理也没立场。讨了个没趣，六道骸又另起炉灶：“沢田纲吉去意大利有好几年了。”  
“今年第八年了。”  
“哼，白兔长成了白眼狼，也不知道回来探望一下骨干员工。”  
“哇哦，你什么时候成骨干员工了？”也不不知道当年要终结世界的精神分裂是谁。  
云雀挑起戏谑的嘴角疑似要开始扒对方黑历史，看得六道骸不禁心头一颤，恨不得跟当年那个口出狂言的毛头小子划清关系。

其实沢田纲吉回过并盛好几次，只是好巧不巧都没能碰上六道骸，错开了。  
上一次泽田回来还给六道骸带来了几盒都灵的巧克力。没能见到他亲爱的骨干员工，于是托云雀转交给他。可惜后来了平来云雀家喝酒的时候，一个不留神被了平和黑川家的小子吃了个干净。  
云雀觉得这也不是什么大事，就没跟六道骸说。  
此时六道骸得知心头肉被熊孩子吃了，还被老相好瞒着的噩耗，顿时捶胸顿足痛心疾首，恨遇人不淑家门不幸。  
自顾自地表演了一会儿，他忽然琢磨过味儿来，问云雀：“了平和黑川有孩子了？”  
对于这种明知故问，云雀概不回答。  
“多大了？”  
“上幼儿园了，在班上欺负同学，被我制裁了。”  
“……”

原拯救地球的初中生天团现在是嫁人的嫁人，生娃的生娃；娃娃脸废柴在异国他乡人五人六地当着清官，两个当代著名中二病杀坯坐在院子里乘凉。  
真是——  
“一晃，好多年呀。”六道骸伸长了腿抽了把懒筋，抬头望着朗朗夜空，星辰浩瀚。不知不觉间，斗转星移。  
起风了，把水池边两合抱粗的大树吹得哗哗作响。  
那是棵一叶樱，得益于充足的水分和阳光，长得端端正正枝繁叶茂。此时正值盛夏，樱花落光了，只剩下葱茏如盖的枝叶遮住了大半如霜的月色。  
六道骸看着它，忽然有种“庭有樱花树，吾妻被上之年所手植也，今已亭亭如盖矣”的沧桑。  
最是人间留不住，朱颜辞镜花辞树。

骸枭正蹲在树上左顾右盼，云豆在另一个枝丫上筑了巢，此时已经睡了。  
六道骸又把云雀捞过来揽着，说：“这两只小畜生还能活多久？”  
云雀在室外坐了这许久，体温降下来，不再觉得六道骸身上冷，调整了下姿势舒舒服服地靠着，说：“不知道。”他眼皮有些沉，也懒得思考这些没意义的事。  
“到时候死了你别哭鼻子。”  
“去死。”  
云雀骂归骂，但没有动手伤人，看来是真的困了。  
六道骸盯着他头顶的发旋看了一会儿，抖抖肩膀把人弄起来：“回房间去睡。”  
云雀皱了下眉，在惊鹿又“啪嗒”地响了一声后重新睁开眼睛，站起身来往回走，月光把走廊镀上了一层霜。  
六道骸夜猫子大概依旧是没有睡意，坐在原地没动，他把手掌附在刚才云雀坐过的地方，感受那块木地板上未散的余温。他看着云雀的背影没头没脑地说：“你不会离开并盛。”甚至都没用疑问的语气。  
他听见那人因为没有回头而显得有些远的声音：“我喜欢这里。”  
然后那身影顿住了，转过身来，眸光流转惊鸿一瞥：“而且这里离黑曜近。”

————FIN————


End file.
